Cobalt Constantine
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: John Constantine adopted the infant his son Joshua died to save. Said child grew up to literally raize Hell. This is his story


Cobalt Constantine

Joshua Constantine's last act on Earth was to rescue mom-to-be Jessabelle Loren. Joshua was hospitalized for his efforts and Ms. Loren died in the hospital. John Constantine was at his son's bedside as he died. Just before Josh passed he communed with John, asking his father to take care of the now-orphaned baby along with the healing Bible. Joshua died just as John accepted the burden. John sped through the paperwork to adopt Colt's son, being the father of the infant's savior helped exponentially.

In Joshua's life he got his half-demon mother Maria transferred from Hell to Heaven. When he died his mother's soul was forever intertwined with his. His efforts as an agent of Heaven had guaranteed him a place in the Silver City. Souls intertwined, Joshua and Maria get to experience the life they never had. Life from Joshua's birth to Maria's death, with as little pain as possible.

John had grown to truly love his son, he believed Joshua would outlive him. He adopted the boy, making his name Henry Colton Constantine.

After Joshua's first death, Josh got John one Ticket to Paradise. After his son was truly gone, John tried to kill himself to get Heaven's attention. He tried to bargain for his boy's return and ultimately became an avenging angel.

ROSEWOODRIVERDALE

John left Henry, Rose and Gemma Constantine with Giovanni 'John' Zatara. The Hellblazer figured Zatanna's father could both protect, train and raise them better than he could. John will never forget and never forgive himself for his stupidity, when his grieving son needed him he abandoned the boy.

Gemma was already an adult and accomplished witch when John took her to Zatara. She knew when she saw her cousins John didn't bring her there for a second childhood. She was there to help Zatara protect the kids. Rose was already enrolled at Sorcery School in the Tower of Fate, putting her in Giovanni's care was just a secondary protection.

Henry was the only one Zatara really had to take care of, the boy was an infant. John entrusting Giovanni Zatara with his family was his way of taking care of them. He didn't want to repeat the mistake Joshua had hated him for. John knew by asking him to take care of the kid Josh was giving John a second chance at being his father, he just didn't realize how deep it went. No one knew Henry was a warlock by blood, Joshua had sensed it but didn't share.

When John showed up at Giovanni's house with his daughter, niece and infant stepson the Homo Magi agreed without hesitation to take care of the young magicians and infant. By giving the infant boy his name, John had unintentionally place a massive burden on Henry. Late in Joshua's first life he had bound the most powerful Hell Lords and demons in Hell, his enchantment specified that only a Constantine could summon them. By making Henry Loren a Constantine, John made Henry capable of releasing the Devil from his binds.

When Henry was around 4 years old he saw Giovanni and Gemma killed in defense of him. Within a year many young magic users from Sorcery School were also killed for discovering Satan's plot. After Zatara died, with John nowhere to be found, the courts placed Henry on the path to becoming a monster while trying to look out for his best interests.

Within 3 months of Henry's 19th birthday he had John Constantine hanging over a fire in true dark magic fashion. He executed his stepfather as part of a ritual to raise Satan. Over a hundred dark magic users were involved in the conspiracy to bring about Hell on Earth, the planet's heroes never stood a chance.

John Constantine hadn't seen Henry since he left the baby with Giovanni Zatara. He'd abandoned his stepson just like he abandoned his blood son. He repeated the mistake while trying not to. John didn't recognize Henry Colton, just like he hadn't recognized the teenage Joshua Constantine.

For his part in raising Hell, Satan made Henry his prince on Earth. Henry helped slaughter human rebels. All survivors were enslaved, Henry reaped the benefits without a shred of guilt. Despite John's best intent, leaving the infant with Zatara to give him a stable home, Henry was worse off than being close to John would've made him.


End file.
